Follow me back
by PerfectionIsntSexy
Summary: Finn's mistake puts the whole glee club in danger. Zombies! Brittana/ maybe Faberry!


"Finn..why don't you stop crying, and tell us what happened?" urged the young boy.

"Well, I- I..they might have followed me." he mumbled out between tears, his words sparked a fury of reactions from his fellow gleeks.

"Oh.." Will sighed sadly, " Finn, it's okay." he tried to reassure the boy despite the angry groans in the room. "We don't blame you."

"The hell we don't!" Santana stood up and kicked her chair away. "I blame you Finn. If we all die now, I want you to know that it was your fault."

Santana was not happy, Brittany reached up and grabbed onto the Latinas hand and instantly saw the tense body relax at the simple touch before pulling her onto her lap.

Puck wasn't one to miss the exchange and made the sound of a cracking wipe that earned him a devil stare and the finger.

"Can we get back to the part where those things followed you back?" Artie almost whispered. There were more worrying things here than how whipped Santana was..with Brittany. His ex.

"I was trying to get to Rachel's house an-"

"Uhh..Why?" Quinn demanded.

"To save my girlfriend!" Finn shot back

"Okay, first of all? She's your ex, she ditched your sorry ass..remember? Oh and did Santana not tell you that she texted me 10 minutes ago saying she'd be here soon and NOT to go get her?"

Finn quickly turned to face the brunette who gave a smug smile from her seat on Brittany's lap

"Oh opps, guess I forgot." she said dryly.

"So this is your fault! If you hadn't been such a bitch, I wouldn't have gone out there!"

"You're seriously going to try and blame your inability to run around unnoticed on me? It's not my fault they can smell a whinny bitch a mile away is it?"

"Oh god, oh god..we're going to die. That's it. We're dead!"

"Kurt! You're really not helping lift the mood right now,"

"Lift the mo- Sam I'm not trying to lift the mood! I'm simply telling you all exactly what's going to happen to us."

"Everybody calm down! We're here and we're fine..right?"

"Uhh, not really Mr. Schue, we're in the school..you know, with the thin walls and glass doors?" Mercedes reminded him.

It had been about 4 hours ago since the first kid got sent home sick during the school day...then another, then another. Until eventually, the school was full of sick kids. Most of them got sent home, there was a really uncomfortable time when Jacob Ben Israel had decided to try to, bite Brittany? Not something Santana was prepared to stand by and watch! In fact, by hitting the boy in the face several times..she probably saved Brittany's life. It was in glee club when things got worse, they had managed to make themselves somewhat secure from the bloody massacre going on the hallway and had so far successfully avoided becoming a human happy meal, until Finn attempted his 'rescue' mission and probably lead the whole towns Zombie residents back into the high school.

"Agh! Screw this," Santana jumped up and pulled Brittany with her.

"Girls! We need to stick together! Where do you think you're going?"

"Well, If we're going to die..I know what I want to die doing." Santana and Brittany shared a knowing glance before sprinting into the small office linked with the classroom and locking the door.

" Okay...well, ew." Artie said sadly. Seeing his ex prepared to die happy with somebody else hurt him, a lot.

"Whatever, now that they're doing their business. Can we get back to thinking of what the hell we're going to do?" Quinn yelled in anger.

"Doing what? What business are they doing?" Will knew what they we're doing, he was a horny teenager once too. Still, he hoped he was wrong, but the faces that stared back at him and loud..human, moan that came from the room confirmed his thoughts.

"I'm sorry guys." Finn said sadly before throwing himself to the floor and sitting there looking a little lost, "I really didn't think they saw me. I was really careful! I just..I wanted to help Rach." then he thought of something, something he couldn't believe he missed first time round.

"Quinn?"

Her ears perked up at the mention of her name, she knew what the boy would ask next..but that didn't mean she knew how to reply.

"Why did Rachel text you..and not me?"

Puck couldn't help but laugh..loudly. Enough to draw attention to himself, and certainly enough for a now angry Finn to focus on him instead.

"What Puck? Huh? What's so funny?"

How could the boy be so blind! In the weeks before it had been pretty damn obvious what was going on between the 2 girls.

"Oh I was just thinking..about you know, lesbians."

Nobody thought twice about Pucks comment because it was probably true and defnatelty a Puck thing to do. Nobody except Quinn, who glared at him from across the room. It was obvious he suspected something, but after the 2 boys had gotten into a pretty messy situation over nobody other than Rachel Berry herself, Puck was glad to know that Rachel was with somebody other than Finn..even If she still was with Finn. Just because he could have his Jewish girl, it didn't mean he didn't want Quinn to not have just wanted Finn to get hurt..badly. And perfect little Rachel Berry cheating on him with his ex would be the perfect thing to crush the boy.

Amongst the arguments and hurtful comments being flung around the room that Will was powerless to stop. Nobody had noticed that the moans where not only coming from the locked room anymore. They were much closer indeed.

* * *

**I probably won't continue thisbee cause I don't really like it :( sorry for mistakes! All done on my phone :) REVIEW.**


End file.
